Protectors of the Digital World
by poking
Summary: This is my first try at a story. It's about four kids who get trapped in the Digital World, but eventually become it's greatest heroes. Please R&R. Chapter 4 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Protectors of the Digital World**

Chapter 1

For most people, April the 18th was just another day, but for four kids, it was the most important day of their lives. This is the day they would go too the Digital World. It all started right after school as a young man named Andrew Hanson made his way home from school.

"Man, this rots," he said to his best friend Jacob Beck. Though both kids were sophomores at Spring Valley High, you could hardly tell they were in the same grade. Andy was tall and had short brown hair. He generally wore polos and shorts with sandals. Jacob, on the other hand, was short and plump and had bowl-cut red hair. His body was covered in freckles and could always be seen in novelty tees and blue jeans.

"What does?" asked Jacob.

"My mom isn't paying for my other football camp this summer. I tried telling her that the school camp sucks, but she said paying all that extra money would be silly."

"Well, it does seem foolish to spend extra money for another camp."

"Awww, man, not you too!"

"Sorry dude, but why can't you just make due with the one camp?"

"Dude, you just don't understand football like I do."

"No, I guess not."

"I'll get some chips," said Andy as he opened the door to his house.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and see if anyone's on Messenger."

"Okay, I'll be right up."

Jacob walked up the stairs and went into Andy's room. Though the room was small and simple, Andy had still managed to cover the floor with stuff ranging from shirts and caps to empty chip bags and old magazines. Jacob sighed and made his way over to the computer. He logged onto Messenger and the Internet while Andy came up with the chips. Immediately a pop-up came up that said...

"Endless adventure and the chance of a lifetime?" said Katie Riffl, reading a pop-up that had come up on her computer. Katie was a junior at Spring Valley High with long black hair. She was one of the most popular girls at school and was always wearing the latest trends.

"That's weird," said her friend Lyndsay. "Most pop-ups I see say something about staying young or winning DVD's, not going on adventures. Hey, I gotta use the bathroom, okay?"

"Sure," said Katie, not really hearing Lyndsay, for she was transfixed on the pop-up. Something about the color made her heart beat faster and she had hardly realized that she had moved the cursor directly over the "Take the Plunge!" button. She stared at the mouse for a while until she finally...

...asked for help. He thought he could get by on the little English he knew, but the words on the screen had become increasingly difficult.

"Mrs. Lehr, could you help with the words? Please?" he added.

"Of course, Runi."

The boy's full name was Runihura Khenemetnut. He was a freshmen foreign exchange student from Egypt and was still having trouble reading some English. He had short black hair and wore all black. Sometimes, his big brown eyes looked so dark they almost looked black.

He led Mrs. Lehr, the librarian, over to his computer in the far corner, secluded from the other students who shunned him because of his trouble speaking English.

"Here, Runi, this button takes you to the Internet and this one takes you to the word processing program. That should be enough for your research paper."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Lehr," said Runi humbly, embarrassed for having to ask for help.

"Anytime Runi. You just call if you need me."

Runi accessed the Internet and immediately came a pop-up. Runi was not quite sure how to get rid of this, but the big silver button looked promising. He, Katie, and Jacob, all at that moment, clicked the button. At once, all three and Andy were sucked into the computer.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Katie.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Andy, but his scream fell on deaf ears for Jacob had passed out.

After what seemed like an hour of screaming and falling, the kids fell onto a giant blue bush.

"W-w-where am I?" asked a shaken Runihura.

"You are in the Digital World," said a voice behind them, "and you are not welcome here."

WELL, WHAT'D YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

**Protectors of the Digital World**

**Chapter 2**

"You are in the Digital World," said a voice behind the four confused teens, "and you are not welcome."

Andy, Katie, and Runi slowly turned around, fearing what they would see, as well they should. What they saw was a small creature wearing a cloak. It had horns, glowing eyes, clawed feet, and a tail.

"JacobwakeupJacobwakeup!" whispered Andy while slapping him as he slowly came to.

"Where are...AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Jacob as he saw the small creature pull out a small sword made of bundled up wood.

"All hail Ebemon!" it said. "THUNDER KOTE!"

The sword started glowing and crackling with lightning. The kids tried jumping out of the bush, but they couldn't get out before a giant bolt of lightning shot out at them.

"BUBBLE BLOW!" Yelled multiple squeaky voices. A big group of bubbles went flying at the lightning and stopped it in its tracks.

The four kids looked over at the source of the bubbles and saw four even smaller creatures. One was a blue ball with a very small tail, one was a maroon ball with 3 bumps, one looked like an upside-down teardrop with small fins and big ears, and the other one was a small puff of smoke with a candle on its head.

"RRRR!" growled the cloaked creature, "THUNDER KOTE, THUNDER KOTE!" it yelled, shooting lightning bolts at all four small creatures.

"SOAP BUBBLES!" yelled the teardrop.

"SMOKEY BLOW!" yelled the smokey guy.

They both shot bubbles and smoke out of their mouths which stopped the lightning again.

"RRRRR! HOTHEAD!" Screamed the cloaked thing. It's eyes started glowing red, then it shot fire out of them.

"Oh no!" squeaked the red ball.

"Takyoku Kanji!" yelled a booming voice. The whole world suddenly shone blinding white. When the glow was gone, so was the fire and the cloaked creature was running away.

Terrified of that huge voice, the four kids turned back around and saw a giant yellow dragon towering over them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" they all yelled. They all tried scrambling out of the bush when the dragon spoke again, this time his voice calming and almost hypnotic.

"Fear not, young ones. I will not harm you. I am Huanlongmon, and I rule the Digital World," he said with the four small creatures on his back.

"Well," said Andy, "as long as you're not going to eat us, could you tell us what the crap is going on!"

"Gladly," said Huanlongmon, "This is the Digital World, a world that exists in all computers, but can only be accessed if a portal is opened from this side. It is inhabited by us Digimon, constructs of various computer programs. You are here because the Monitor has deemed you worthy to face our gravest challenge. The Monitor is what me and my advisors use to view all humans using their computers. Four of my advisors are very loyal, but the fifth is the reason you are here. Ebemon is the smartest Digimon ever, and when he decided I wasn't fit to rule, he deemed it necessary to usurp the throne and take the Digital World for himself. He has many followers, including that Kotemon you just encountered. You are here to stop Ebemon."

"Wait a second, wait a second," interrupted Andy. "How are we supposed to defeat your advisor if his lackey almost handed us our butts on a platter?"

"With them," said Huanlongmon. He gestured towards the four balls. They were obviously bored by the conversation and were now piling themselves on top of each other, falling over, and laughing.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiight."

"Psssst," whispered Huanlongmon, "You're on."

"Oh, right," said the blue ball.

"These four will be going with you on your quest to find and stop Ebemon. Chibomon, you will go with Andrew," the blue ball went to Andy, "Punimon will go with Jacob," the red ball hopped to Jacob, "Katherine will get Pichimon," the teardrop went to her, "and Runihura will be partners with Mokumon." The puff of smoke floated over to Runi. "Oh, and these are your D-Scribes." A PDA-looking device appeared in front of each kid. "These will allow you Digimon to Digivolve into stronger forms. They also allow any power of any Digimon your partner assimilates be transferred to their Baby, their current form, and their In-Training form, as well as identify any Digimon you come across, telling you their name and powers. Now that your ready, I suggest you get yourselves out of this bush and head 3 miles north to the Monitor. It may be a nice place to search for clues. Enjoy your stay in the Digital World," and he walked away.

The four kids, bewildered and shaken, got out of the bush and stood there in silence, looking at the horizon of the Digital World.


	3. Chapter 3

**Protectors of the Digital World**

**Chapter 3**

"Well, um, hi there. I, uh, guess," stuttered Andy to Rachel and Runi. "My name's Andy, and, uh, this here is Jacob."

Andy was pretty shaken, as was every one else. They had just been told that they were in a cyber world and had to save it with four weird monsters, who were now playing Duck, Duck, Goose.

"Yeah. I'm Rachel."

"My name is Runihura Khenemetnut. My teachers do call me Runi."

"Well, I, uh, guess we should head north like the dragon said," croaked Jacob. His head was still throbbing from the shock.

"Hold on," said Rachel. "There is no way I'm doing anything. Right now I am sleeping in my bed. This is all some crazy dream. I'll wake up in about.. OWW!"

"Not asleep," said Andy.

"Do NOT pinch me! I am in no mood to be pinched!"

"Well I thought this wasn't real, Princess!"

"Please do not fight," said Runi.

"Shut it, Freshman!" yelled Rachel.

"HEY!" The yell from Jacob made every one stop. "This is no time to fight. I know it's an irrational situation, but we gotta keep our heads straight. We are not dreaming. The smartest thing to do right now is to head north like the dragon said."

"Jacob's right," said Andy. "Doing what Big H said is probably the quickest way to get out of here."

"Big H?" asked Jacob.

"Dude, I have no idea what his name is."

"Hey guys, we have incoming," squeaked Chibomon.

The four kids looked over towards their partners and saw a small maroon cloud in the sky slowly coming towards them.

"What is that?" said Jacob.

"Use your D-Scribe," said Punimon.

"How?"

"Just point it at the cloud and hit the yellow button."

Jacob did what his partner said and a picture of a red bug with claws for hands and a weird shell came on the screen.

"Tentomon. An Insectoid Rookie level Digimon," said the D-Scribe.

"What does Rookie level mean?" asked Rachel.

Pichimon explained to her, "There are six levels for Digimon. You start at Baby, then go to In-Training, the Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and then Mega. Some special Digimon can even go past Mega."

"I am sorry to interrupt," said Runi, "but the Tentomon are getting closer."

Now they could all see the Tentomon. There looked to be about five of them and they all had an X scar on their chest.

"Oh no," said Mokumon, "That's the Buzz Gang. They're a group of Tentomon who joined up with Ebemon."

"Quick, make us Digivolve!" yelled Punimon.

"How?" asked Runi.

"Point your D-Scribe at your partner and say 'Power Up!'"

The kids all did as they were told.

"Power Up!"

"Chibomon digivolve to DemiVeemon!"

"Punimon digivolve to Tsunomon!"

"Pichimon digivolve to Bukamon!"

"Mokumon digivolve to DemiMeramon!"

They all shined white and there now stood a small blue and white creature with two big ears and a tail, a tan and white ball with a big spike on its head, a brown and white thing with fins and orange hair, and a small orange fireball.

"Cool," said Andy.

"Uh oh," said DemiVeemon, "here comes Ry."

"Who is Ry?" asked Runi.

"He's the leader of the Buzz Gang."

All five of the Tentomon landed and the four In-Training got into position.

"Hey," said Ry, "I hear you four humans out to get Ebemon. We here to set you straight. DOUBLE PUNCH!"

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Protectors of the Digital World**

**Chapter 4**

"DOUBLE PUNCH!" yelled Ry. Two big claws came flying at Runi. Runi instinctively ducked to the left and dodged one claw, but the second one smashed him right in the forehead and knocked him out cold.

"NO!" yelled DemiMeramon. "FIREBALL!"

"POP ATTACK!" yelled DemiVeemon.

A fireball and a very rapid stream of bubbles hit Ry in the legs and made him fall flat on his face.

"BUBBLE BLOW!" yelled both Bukamon and Tsunomon. The bubbles hit the other four Tentomon and held them there.

"Surrender Ry," said DemiVeemon.

"Ha. PLAN ALPHA, GO!"

All five Tentomon yelled, "SUPER SHOCKER!" and broke out of their bubbles, aiming their lightning at the now re-awakening Runi.

"NO!" yelled DemiMeramon. "DemiMeramon digivolve to Candlemon!"

In the fireballs place there now stood a small candle with waxy wings and a smiling flame on its wick.

"PARAFFIN PARALYZER!" it yelled.

Immediately, it shot out a waxy substance that stopped and dried around the lightning and the entire Buzz Gang, stopping them all in their tracks.

"FLAME BOMBER!" yelled Candlemon. The small Digimon shot a giant fireball out of its mouth that instantly assimilated all five of the Tentomon.

"WAIT!" yelled Runi, his head reeling from the blow. "How can you kill those Digimon. Even though they were evil, you cannot just kill them!"

"Don't worry," said Candlemon as he shined and turned back into DemiMeramon, "all Digimon that are assimilated are reborn in Beginning Village, run by Lilymon. I'm sure that's not the last we'll see of the Buzz Gang."

"Hey," said Andy, "why did you just turn back into DemiMeramon? It's obvious Candlemon was way stronger. How did you even turn into him in the first place? Runi never said 'Power Up'."

"Well, when digivolving to any stage above In-Training, it takes battle experience or an urgent need to digivolve, and I had to turn back into DemiMeramon because digivolving uses up a lot of energy and Digimon need more battle experience to keep the form longer or digivolve again."

"Is staying in this form taking up energy?" asked Rachel.

"Nope," said Bukamon. "Baby and In-Training forms use up the same amount of energy, but each form has its pros and cons. You can only digivolve to Rookie from the In-Training stage, but the powers you acquire are stronger when you're in Baby form."

"Oh, I see."

"We should probably get moving," said Jacob.

The group walked and talked about their parents, their life back home, and the Digital World. The sun started to set.

"I think we should set up camp," said Jacob.

"That is a good idea," said Runi. "I will look for some firewood.."

"I'll help too," said DemiMeramon, and they walked into the forest that oddly just began at the edge of the desert they were currently in.

"You know," said Rachel, "I was just thinking..."

"Alert the presses," mumbled Andy.

Ignoring him, she continued. " I was just thinking about a story I saw on the news back home about two warring gangs. Is that what that Buzz Gang was?"

"Yes," said Tentomon, "there are many gangs and factions here in the Digital World, though not all of them are bad. You might even call our form of government a faction. They call themselves The Alliance and they make the decisions that police and govern the Digital World. The Alliance consists of our ruler and king, Huanlongmon, and his advisors, Azulongmon, the dragon, Baihumon, the tiger, Ebonwumon, the tortoise, and Zhuqoiamon, the phoenix."

"Cool," said Rachel.

"Hey, that's my word!" said Andy.

"Your word! You can't own a word!"

"Ummmm... I have brought us firewood."

Everyone looked at Runi and saw him standing there sheepishly holding a pile of logs. Everyone silently gathered around as he sat the logs down and DemiMeramon set them on fire. All 8 lied down in a circle around the fire.

"G'night everyone," said Jacob, and slowly eight mouths began snoring away their first night together in the Digital World.


End file.
